La vie en rose
by lasurvolte
Summary: Dean ouvrit les yeux et le monde était devenu rose. Complètement rose. Même son frère. Son frère complètement fou transformé en dingue de câlins. Heureusement il y avait des tartes pour réussir à surmonter tout ça. [Destiel]


**Titre :** La vie en rose

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

**Pairing :** Destiel

**Prompts :** Si je ne te dis pas que je t'aime tout de suite, je vais imploser.

Ce que je pense ne compte pas.

Pour qu'une étoile s'allume, il faut qu'une autre s'éteigne.

Les voies du seigneur sont impénétrables.

**Note :** Spoils jusqu'à la saison 5

* * *

Quand Dean ouvrit les yeux ce matin là, le monde était rose. Rose. Comme s'il le voyait à travers des lunettes, un filtre. Rose quoi.

\- Oh putain ce que j'ai bu hier soir devait être vraiment fort ! Dit-il en se frottant les cheveux.

Soudain il se retrouva face à un homme chevelu (et rose), qui lui cria dessus :

\- Bonjouuuuur Dean ! Alors bien dormi ?

Dean repoussa son frère (puisque c'était Sam) :

\- Euh Sammy, calme toi okay ?

\- Oh Dean ! Qu'est ce que je suis content de te voir. Viens faire un câlin !

Et son frère (rose) se jeta sur lui et le serra dans ses bras.

\- Okay, Stop, c'est quoi ce bordel ? Qui es-tu ? Qu'as-tu fait de mon frère ?

Sam se recula et fit son air de chien battu, celui qu'il avait quand il avait perdu sa chaussure, cet air était inoubliable et ici il était rose.

\- Mais c'est moi, c'est Sammy, dit-il avec une toute petite voix.

\- Sam ne dirait pas de lui-même qu'il est Sammy.

\- Et pourtant c'est bien moi ! Tu ne reconnais même pas ton petit frère chéri ?

Dean lui balança du sel et de l'eau bénite à la tronche, sans que rien ne se passe.

\- Je suis vraiment Sam, crois-moi Dean !

Ce dernier regarda son couteau en argent (rose) et se demanda si l'argent rose pouvait fonctionner contre un monstre rose. Sans doute. Il l'appuya sur la main de Sam sans que rien n'arrive. De toute évidence, Sam était vraiment Sam. En rose.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ?

\- C'est pas un bordel, Dean, c'est la vraie vie.

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

\- Tu ne trouves pas que les choses sont toujours plus joyeuses en rose, avec des fleurs partout ?

\- Des fleurs par…

Dean remarqua alors qu'effectivement le bunker était rempli de fleurs. Jaunes, bleus, vertes, rouges, de toutes les couleurs (au moins tout n'était pas rose).

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ? Répéta Dean.

Sam soupira et secoua la tête :

\- Dean c'est pas un bordel je t'ai dis. C'est le bonheur tu ne comprends pas ?

\- Je ne comprends pas non.

\- Le bonheur, la vie en rose, les fleurs des champs, sautiller gaiement en étant heureux.

\- Euh…

\- Quoi ? Tu n'es pas content ?

\- Je n'imaginais pas le bonheur comme ça, disons…

Sam haussa les épaules puis retrouva cet espèce de sourire (rose) jusqu'aux oreilles. Tellement flippant.

\- Bon t'es un peu stupide frangin, mais je t'aime quand même.

\- Okay…

\- Je t'ai préparé un gigantesque petit-déjeuner, ça va te mettre de bonne humeur.

Et au moins sur ce point, Sam avait raison. La table était remplis de tout ce que Dean aimait. Des tartes partout. Des centaines de tartes. Certes roses, mais des tartes quand même. Dean ne savait même pas par laquelle commencer.

\- Quoi tu n'es pas content ? S'inquiéta Sam devant son hésitation.

\- Euh… Si. Je me demandais comment tu avais eu le temps de faire tout ça tout seul.

Sam eut un petit rire bête (bon sang même son rire avait l'air rose et étaient-ce des paillettes qui venaient de sortir de sa bouche ?)

\- J'ai été aidé voyons, je n'étais pas tout seul !

\- Aidé par qui ?

\- Par les gentils lutins de la tarte.

\- Les gentils lutins de la tarte, répéta bêtement Dean avant de se rendre compte qu'effectivement il y avait pleins de lutins (roses) qui venaient poser des autres tartes sur la table déjà pleines.

Dean poussa un gros soupire et décida qu'il fallait d'abord qu'il mange et qu'ensuite il résoudrait ce problème.

_ Bordel ces tartes étaient vraiment délicieuses. _

Okay le monde rose et pleins de fleurs n'étaient pas si mal. Surtout grâce aux lutins de la tarte. Même si ça avait été vraiment bien que Sam arrête de balancer la tête de cette façon. Son frère lui rappelait un jeune poulain qui s'ébrouait faisant voler sa jolie crinière. _Merde, Sam avait tout l'air d'un poulain._

Heureusement les tartes étaient vraiment trop bonnes.

xxx

Frôlant l'indigestion, Dean commença à vraiment réfléchir à la situation. Il avait plusieurs solutions.

Premièrement : l'alcool de la veille avait été vraiment vraiment vraiment très fort. Si bien que sa gueule de bois le faisait imaginer des choses bizarres. La théorie était un peu trop tirée par les cheveux, jamais une gueule de bois n'aurait fait de Sam… Ce qu'était devenu Sam (il n'étais pas trop sûr de ce que c'était, mais il aurait voulu que Sam arrête de venir lui faire des câlins toutes les cinq minutes).

Deuxièmement : un rêve/cauchemar (il n'arrivait pas tout à fait à se décider à ce sujet), malheureusement il s'était cogné le coude dans le coin de la table et la douleur avait été bien trop réelle pour que ce ne soit qu'un songe. Qu'est ce qu'il haïssait les coins de table. Pourquoi est ce que ce monde rose contenait toujours des coins de tables ?

Troisièmement : la drogue. On l'avait drogué. Une putain de drogue vachement efficace soit dit en passant. La drogue était une bonne théorie, et Sam avait été bien drogué aussi. Mais quand ? Par qui ? Par quoi ? Comment ? Il n'en savait rien.

Quatrièmement : un Djinn un peu taré et complètement farfelue qui n'avait pas trop compris que le bonheur n'était pas littéralement rose. Seulement, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir rencontré un Djinn. Il garda quand même l'idée dans un coin de sa tête.

Cinquièmement : Gabriel. Cet enfoiré de Gabriel était de retour. Et il allait lui faire la peau.

xxx

\- Sam arrête de bouder bon sang !

\- Mais tu es méchant avec moi qui t'aime mon grand frère chéri.

\- Et bien c'est pas le moment de bouder, on doit savoir ce qu'il se passe.

Sam gonfla ses joues roses et continua de bouder. Dean poussa un long, très long soupire, puis ouvrit les bras :

\- Bon viens faire un câlin.

Sam se jeta sur lui tout remplis de bonheur. Du bonheur rose.

Aaaaah… Au moins Sam était heureux.

Dean avait compté sur les capacités de Sam à trouver des informations vraiment rapidement, à classer les livres, à chercher là où il fallait. Malgré son côté rose et foufou, Sam devait pouvoir faire ça non ?

De toute évidence non. Depuis tout à l'heure Sam s'amusait à faire sécher des fleurs en les écrasants entre les pages (roses) des livres, puis avec des marguerites il avait commencé à faire une couronne :

\- C'est pour toi Dean.

_Au secours._

Dean avait fini par appeler Castiel. Il n'arriverait pas à s'en sortir tout seul. S'il s'agissait d'une drogue, Castiel pourrait peut-être faire un truc magique avec ses doigts, si c'était Gabriel il pourrait peut-être lui faire entendre raison, et si c'était un Djinn un peu taré et bien… Il lui botterait les fesses ?

Cas vint immédiatement après sa prière. Il apparu, dans son trench-coat (rose) et Dean fut soulagé. Il l'aurait presque prit dans ses bras, s'il n'était pas entrain de faire une overdose de câlins.

\- Hello Dean.

\- Cas ! Dit-il avec un soulagement apparent.

\- Tu m'as appelé ?

\- Oui, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Castiel hocha la tête. Bon sang que cela faisait du bien de voir quelqu'un de normal !

\- En quoi puis-je t'aider ?

\- Tu vois tout est très bizarre depuis ce matin. Regarde autour de toi.

Cas fit ce qu'il lui dit, il observa les lieux puis pencha la tête sur le côté :

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Moi non plus. Mais il doit bien y avoir une explication à tout ça non ?

\- De quoi parles-tu Dean ?

\- Comment ça de quoi je parle ? De tout ce rose et toutes ces fleurs et Sam là bas qui… Ah ! Sam est en train d'éplucher une marguerite… Sauve moi.

L'ange fronça les sourcils :

\- En quoi puis-je t'aider ? Répéta-t-il.

\- Et bien, ce n'est pas normal tu ne vois pas ? Rien n'est normal ! Je pense que c'est une drogue, un Djinn, ou Gabriel, t'en pense quoi ?

\- Ce que je pense ne compte pas.

\- Bien sûr que si ça compte, Cas !

\- Les voies du seigneur sont impénétrables.

\- Qu… Quoi ?

Cas posa sa main sur l'épaule de Dean puis très sérieusement lui dit :

\- Je crois que tu as vraiment besoin d'un câlin, voilà ce qui pourrait t'aider.

Dean s'étouffa avec sa salive :

\- Cas ? Tu te sens bien ?

\- Bien sûr Dean, tu n'aimes pas les fleurs ? Les fleurs sont une merveilleuse création de mon Père. Il y a aussi les étoiles. Savais tu Dean que pour qu'une étoile s'allume, il fallait qu'une autre s'éteigne ?

\- Cas… Tu commences à me faire flipper là.

Cas eut un petit sourire – rose et compatissant.

\- Ce monde est magnifique Dean et il est rien que pour toi.

Et sur ces mots, Cas lui fit un câlin.

_Bordel. _

Cas était touché lui aussi.

xxx

Dean essayait de se concentrer sur ses recherches, mais pas facile avec Cas et Sam qui s'échangeaient des couronnes de fleurs et des compliments débiles.

\- Castiel les fleurs vont si bien aux anges.

\- Merci Sam. Je trouve que les fleurs sont belles dans tes cheveux.

_Effrayant. _

Dean avait éliminé la drogue de sa liste. Castiel était arrivé _après_, mais il était touché quand même. Et puis lui-même se sentait très bien, parfaitement normal, il n'avait pas tout à coup envie de délirer avec les fleurs, les lutins, les câlins…

Donc ce n'était pas de la drogue.

Restait le Djinn et Gabriel. Dean avait essayé d'appeler Gabriel mais celui-ci n'était pas venu. Evidemment, si c'était lui, il n'allait pas se montrer de si tôt. Si c'était lui, Dean allait le massacrer.

Pour le Djinn c'était plus compliqué puisque même s'il ne se rappelait pas d'en avoir rencontré un, cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il n'en n'avait pas rencontré un. Il avait refait le parcours de la veille dans sa tête, mais il avait un trou noir sur toute une partie de la nuit – _pourquoi avait-il autant bu ?_

Si c'était un Djinn, il ne fallait pas rentrer dans son jeu. Dean décida donc de passer la tondeuse sur ce champ de fleur qui avait prit possession du bunker (il semblerait que le délire empirait au fur à mesure de la journée). Sam et Cas voulurent l'en empêcher, évidemment, mais il ne céda pas à leurs jérémiades et rasa tout, cueillit tout, et fit un grand feu de joie dehors avec les fleurs. Une bonne chose de faite sourit-il en se frottant les mains.

Que ce soit un Gabriel ou un Djinn, au moins était-il débarrassé de toutes ces insupportables fleurs.

Il failli s'évanouir quand en retournant dans le bunker, il se rendit compte que toutes les fleurs avaient repoussé et s'étaient multipliées. Il frôla l'arrêt cardiaque en voyant Cas et Sam courir cheveux (roses) au vent en rigolant et en jetant des fleurs.

Dean élimina le Djinn de la liste et fit comme si tout était parfaitement normal. Il sortit une bouteille de bière rose du frigo rose, bien décidée à se saouler. Il recracha tout après avoir mit le goulot à sa bouche.

La bière s'était transformée en jus de roses.

xxx

Dean s'était couché. Finalement peut-être que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar.

\- T'as intérêt que ce soit un cauchemar Gabriel, où je vais te dépecer !

Il s'endormit vite, la journée l'avait épuisé.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il faisait noir. Noir pas rose. C'était plutôt positif. Finalement peut-être que tout cela n'avait été qu'un cauchemar, un cauchemar de fous, mais un cauchemar quand même.

Dean se rendit compte qu'il avait bien chaud mais surtout que quelque chose de lourd était couché sur son bras. Il tourna la tête et Cas la tête sur son bras lui sourit bizarrement.

_Putain,_ _c'était pas un cauchemar_. S'il faisait noir c'était parce qu'il faisait nuit.

\- Dean !

\- Quoi ? Fit Dean presque effrayé.

\- Si je ne te dis pas que je t'aime tout de suite, je vais imploser.

Dean poussa un hurlement. Malgré lui.

xxx

Cas boudait dans son coin, vexé que Dean l'ait rejeté aussi violemment. Avait-il été obligé de lui donner un coup de pied, vraiment ? Non.

Dean soupira et Sam vint lui faire un câlin :

\- Sois pas triste Dean chéri, ton ange d'amour t'aime quand même, il suffit que tu t'excuses.

\- Arrête tes conneries Sam où je vais finir par te frapper aussi !

Sam rejoignit Cas pour bouder. Au moins n'étaient-ils pas entrain de délirer sur les fleurs.

Cependant, cela ne réglait pas le problème de Dean. S'il s'agissait bien de Gabriel, Dean savait qu'il devait rentrer dans son jeu. Et c'était vraiment très très difficile de se dire qu'il allait devoir faire… ça. Mais avait-il le choix ? Il ne voulais pas rester coincé dans son monde rose toute sa vie. Il voulait retrouver son frère et Cas tels qu'ils étaient vraiment.

Mais ça allait être dur. Très dur. Et il n'avait même pas d'alcool…

Dean fini par toussoter pour attirer l'attention de Sam et Cas qui se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Sammy, Cas, venez là, on va faire des couronnes de fleurs tous les trois ensemble. Ca va être amusant.

_Gabriel tu me le paieras je te le jure._

Cas et Sammy vinrent vers lui en sautillant. Oh bon sang… En sautillant. Dean rêvait de pouvoir devenir aveugle.

\- Dean, je savais que tu comprendrais, tu es le meilleur des frères.

\- Oui merci tu es pas trop mal toi non plus. Répondit-il à son frère.

Cas s'approcha pour un câlin et Dean fit un effort considérable mais lui donna son câlin.

\- Viens là gros bébé ange. Dit-il avec une voix assez gentille.

\- Dean tu m'aimes n'est ce pas ?

Dean se racla la gorge :

\- Ouais ouais comme tu dis. On les fait ces couronnes de fleurs ?

Cas hocha la tête, embrassa la joue de Dean qui devint aussi rose que ce monde rose, puis tous les trois firent des couronnes de fleurs. Dean n'était pas très doué, mais Sam et Cas lui montrèrent patiemment comment on faisait et Dean qui avait vraiment hâte que ça se termine, ne s'énerva presque pas. Presque pas, parce qu'il ne fallait quand même pas abuser, il mordrait Sam s'il lui passait encore une fois la main dans les cheveux en riant comme un dindon.

Quand la couronne fut finie, Sam et Cas le regardèrent avec les yeux brillants (et roses, bien sûr) :

\- C'est à moi que tu vas l'offrir n'est ce pas ? Je suis ton frère chéri et nous nous aimons très fort comme des frères !

\- Sam. C'est à moi que Dean doit offrir cette couronne. Je suis son ange.

\- A moi !

\- Non. Je ne suis pas d'accord. N'est-ce pas Dean ?

Dean laissa tomber sa tête sur la table et soupira comme jamais il n'avait soupiré.

\- Dean tu n'es pas heureux ? S'inquiéta Sam.

\- Tu n'aimes pas ce monde juste pour toi ? Demanda Cas l'air triste.

Dean se reprit vite puis essaya de faire un sourire bête (ça ressembla plutôt à une grimace) :

\- Si si, je suis heureux, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de ma vie. D'ailleurs je vais faire une deuxième couronne de fleurs, comme ça vous en aurez une tous les deux.

Sam et Cas poussèrent un petit cri joyeux en tapant des mains joyeusement.

Dean aurait pu en pleurer d'horreur.

Il fit la deuxième couronne, maintenant qu'il avait compris, ce fut plus rapide. Il dû les mettre sur la tête de son frère et celle de Cas.

\- Merci mon grand frère, je suis heureux de savoir que tu es heureux.

\- Merci Dean, ce monde était fait pour toi et je suis heureux qu'il te rende heureux.

Dean leur sourit et pour la première fois depuis le début de ce délire, son sourire était sincère.

Les fleurs disparurent d'un coup et le monde reprit sa couleur normale. Enfin. Dean ne supporterait plus jamais de voir du rose sans vomir.

Sam se frotta les cheveux et regarda autour de lui, comme s'il venait de se réveiller d'un rêve.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il. J'ai l'impression de me souvenir d'un truc… Avec des fleurs… Et Cas en rose.

Dean fut tellement soulagé de retrouver son petit frère qu'il le serra dans ses bras. Okay, peut-être que ces conneries de câlins c'était pas si mal finalement.

\- Dean ?

\- Tu étais devenu vraiment bizarre Sam.

Sam essaya de réfléchir puis devint pâle, semblant se rappeler de quelque chose :

\- Tu veux dire que ce n'était pas un rêve ?

\- Non.

\- … Je veux disparaître.

Dean éclata de rire. Castiel à côté se tenait en retrait, il avait l'air… Gêné. _Tu m'étonnes tiens._

\- Cas tu te sens bien, toi aussi tu te souviens de tout ?

\- Oui.

L'ange n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux. Et Dean s'approcha, essayant de trouver son regard :

\- Cas ? Tu sais, vous n'étiez pas dans votre état normal. Tout est de la faute de Gabriel. D'ailleurs dès qu'il va se montrer je vais…

\- Ce n'était pas Gabriel. Coupa Cas.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ce n'était pas Gabriel, répéta l'ange.

Dean fronça les sourcils. Il était entrain d'imaginer où Cas avait un air… Coupable ?

\- Cas ?

\- Dean. Je voulais juste trouver une solution.

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

Dean regarda Cas attendant une réponse et Cas qui fuyait toujours son regard se mit à expliquer :

\- Je pensais pouvoir faire comme Gabriel. Les illusions tout ça, certains anges savent le faire.

Dean était au courant, il n'y avait pas eut que Gabriel. Zachariah y arrivait aussi.

\- Mais de toute évidence, je me suis trompé quelque part… Je ne comprends pas.

\- Qu'est ce que tu voulais faire Cas ?

\- Je voulais que tu ais une vie plus rose Dean. J'ai entendu dire que quand un humain était heureux il voyait la vie en rose.

Dean resta bouche béé quelques secondes, le temps d'enregistrer les informations que venaient de lui donner Cas. Puis soudain il explosa de rire. Un rire qui le plia en deux et lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

\- Cas… Non vraiment Cas… Tu n'as vraiment rien compris n'est ce pas ?

Cas prit l'air dépité. Sam sourit, pas rancunier. Disons qu'il allait effacer ce qu'il s'était passé de son esprit, ne plus penser à lui entrain de … Sautiller et glousser.

Dean continua de rire encore et encore. Il eut du mal à se calmer mais fini par poser ses deux mains sur les épaules de Cas :

\- La vie en rose, c'est simplement une expression Cas. Simplement une expression.

\- Alors je me suis vraiment trompé n'est-ce pas ?

\- Et bien pas pour tout. Les lutins de la tarte, c'était une idée géniale !

Cas fini par oser regarder Dean :

\- Ce n'était pas vraiment prévu. Les choses m'ont un peu échappées. Je n'aurais pas dû être touché non plus.

\- Et bien j'avoue que tu étais un petit peu flippant.

Cas eut un petit sourire.

\- Mais pour briser l'illusion, il fallait que tu éprouves quand même du bonheur… Alors ça a un peu marché.

Dean hocha la tête.

\- Un peu. Et même si tu t'es un peu planté sur le fond Cas, tu as fait ça pour moi. C'était dingue mais maintenant je vais pouvoir me moquer de Sam pour toute la vie !

Sam fit la moue :

\- Je préférerais ne plus y penser :

\- Ne compte pas là-dessus _« mon frère chéri que j'aime »_, fit Dean en imitant le Sam foufou.

Sam poussa un gros soupir puis se tourna vers Cas pour demander :

\- Ce que tu disais à Dean, sur tes sentiments, c'était vrai ?

Dean se recula et cessa de sourire.

\- Je te demande ça, parce qu'il y avait un fond de vérité dans ce que je disais. C'était exagéré et complètement cinglé, mais c'est vrai que Dean est mon frère et que je l'aime.

Castiel regarda ses pieds. Dean poussa Sam pour l'éloigner :

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, ce n'était qu'un monde rose débile !

\- Mais je pense que…

\- Et bien arrête de penser !

Sam allait dire quelque chose, mais Cas lâcha :

\- Sam a raison Dean. Sam a raison. Il y avait un fond de vérité dans ce que je disais.

Sam sourit bêtement, d'un air vainqueur, puis tapota l'épaule de Dean :

\- Bon vous avez des trucs à vous dire, je vous laisse.

²

xxx

Cette fois-ci c'était Dean qui n'osait plus regarder Cas.

\- Par fond de vérité, tu veux dire que tu aimes vraiment les fleurs ?

\- Non.

\- Que tu voulais vraiment me voir heureux, alors.

\- Oui. Mais Dean…

\- Bien. Je n'ai pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Et si on mangeait de la tarte ?

\- Dean, je n'ai pas vraiment menti. Quand je t'ai dis que je …

\- Tu ne veux pas nous faire revenir ces lutins de la tarte ? Ils étaient vraiment cool ces lutins.

Cas s'approcha de Dean.

\- Dean…

\- Cas ! Répondit Dean les yeux regardant toujours ailleurs.

\- Tu sais de quoi je parle.

Dean haussa les épaules.

\- Est-ce que ça te dérange autant ?

Dean fini par lever les yeux vers lui, Cas avait l'air d'un ange blessé. On pouvait presque voir ses ailes retomber tristement dans son dos :

\- Oh Cas… Non, ça ne me dérange pas.

\- Je ne voulais pas que les choses se passent ainsi.

\- Je sais.

\- Je n'étais pas vraiment moi-même, Dean, mais je pensais ce que j'ai dis. Je t'aime.

Dean eut l'impression d'arrêter de respirer. Cette fois-ci il ne poussa pas de hurlement. Cas était vraiment Cas, il était l'ange qu'il connaissait. _Son_ ange.

Pas l'espèce de fou qui sautillait.

Et Cas avait essayé de créer un monde pour lui, un monde où il serait heureux.

Dean attrapa son bras pour l'attirer vers lui et l'embrassa.

\- Cas, voilà ce qui me rends vraiment heureux…

Cas sourit :

\- D'accord, j'ai compris.

Et il l'embrassa à son tour.

Fin.

L'autatrice : je ne sais plus d'où m'est sortie cette histoire, des fois j'ai des idées complètement complètement cinglée et celle-ci en fais partie. J'espère quand même que vous avez aimé (et au moins ris).


End file.
